


TOP 10 REASONS I SHOULDNT BE ALLOWED ON THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE

by avocadophobic



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: I HATE MYSELFJGBMMBMB, M/M, Porn, Tentacle, Tentacle Hentai, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, The answer is, i hate myeslf, its tentacle porn, thats it, thats the fucking answer, top 10 reasons i am not a disciple of god, why am i like this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: FRED AND BEN FUCK. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME ITS TENTACLE PORN MADE ON IMPULSE
Relationships: Fred "Car Crash" Donaldson/Ben (Epithet Erased)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	TOP 10 REASONS I SHOULDNT BE ALLOWED ON THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

"Hey, Ben?" Fred asked, entering his boyfriend's room. "Huh? Oh, hey! What's up, Fred?" Ben's face lit up, as he looked up from his phone.  
He was laying on his bed, legs swinging back and forth, wearing his stupid pokemon youngster-esque shorts and a normal striped t-shirt. Fred felt his heart pound onto his ribcage as he looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Nothin' much, actually! Just. . . wanted your help with a thing." He awkwardly put a hand behind his neck, chuckling and going to sit next to Ben. "See. . . uh. . . some rando on the street hit me with their epithet, and I've just been feeling weird all day? Do you know anything I can do, or something. . .?" He relaxed a bit, his shoulders no longer tense, and his eyes lazily set on the ceiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ben sat up, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Bro. . .?"

A weird. . . was that a tentacle? A tentacle creeped out from behind Fred, and wrapped itself around Ben's torso, bringing him up in the air. "W-Woah! Ben?!" Fred whipped around, looking at his significant other as he was hoisted up in the air.

"T-This. . . this is weird, Fred!" Ben wasn't freaking out though. "I-Is it bad I want it to continue?"

The tentacle lifted up his shirt, pulling it away from his chest and tossing it onto the ground next to his bed.

"If you want it to. . . I think I can control it. . .!" Fred panicked, but the tentacle slowly lost it's sentience, and went back to his will. "Um. . . d-do you want me to. . . to. . ." He mumbled awkwardly, looking a the half naked Ben.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded in approval, biting his lower lip as another tentacle moved towards his shorts and pulled them down with ease, fiddling with his boxers next. "A-Ah. . .! F-FRED!" He shivered, melting into the touch of the multiple tentacles roaming his pale body, a slightly more watery tentacle slipping down his boxers and feeling his asshole. "F-F-FREeED. . .!" He cried out.

Oh. Oh god, it felt so. . . so good. The tentacle slowly slid into Ben, and he couldn't help but cry out in pure ecstasy. "Oh. . . ohnnf. . ." Ben moaned, unable to stifle his cries of pleasure at this point.

The tentacle slid into his ass, making him scream, but the pain slowly died down, overcome with pure bliss. Fred himself was getting hard from this. "Ben. . . Ben you look so good. . ." He mumbled, subconsciously pulling down his pants and boxers to rub his dick, stroking it at the sight of Ben being fucked.

  
The tentacles only thrusted and thrusted into his asshole, before hitting a spot that made his voice go an octave higher, and only made his pants and moans louder. "FRED. . .! FRED FRED- OHHHH!~"

Ben's legs were spread out more by even more tentacles, each one exploring every inch of his body, fiddling with his nipples, giving a try at entering his mouth, etc, etc. Once a stream of white finally erupted from Ben's penis, the tentacles slid out, moving away from him and letting him drop to the bed, sweaty and panting. The tentacles disappeared to god knows where, and Fred walked back to Ben, holding him as he looked hazily at the ceiling.

"T-That was so good, Fred. . ." He whispered to him.

"You were so good, bro." Fred gave Ben a kiss, before letting him rest for a while.


End file.
